


Smile for the Camera

by CasualCazz



Series: Camera Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Red, Cum overflow, M/M, Prostitution, Sanscest - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Underfell Sans, cam whore, gaping, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Sans is a little tight on money, so he goes to Red for help. Despite the... odd job, there are things about it that may surprise him.





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> My part of the fic/art trade with @qyuqew. I hope it’s to your liking! I added a couple of my own personal kinks and I had a lot of fun writing this.

Sans taps his foot against the bar stool impatiently, keeping his head down and trying to ignore the rambunctious clammer behind him. Someone throws a chair against the wall, and a fight breaks lose, but he still doesn’t dare look behind in, but instead, stares deeply and intently at the cold ketchup covered fries in front of him. The Grillby of this universe was kind enough to give him some ketchup on the house, mainly to “fatten” him up for his customers. Sans was unsure if that was a joke or not, but the purple Grillby’s laughter offered no answers or reassurances. He clenches his fists and glances at the door, gathering his coat to leave. This was a mistake. He never should’ve came here. As soon as he hops off the stool and heads towards the door, Sans bumps into a soft surface, and recoils in surprise, rubbing his forehead out of instinct than pain.

“heya,” a hot, deep breath rumbles before him.

 

Sans gulps and looks up, his eyes meeting deep red eyelights. The skeleton before him stands eight feet tall, with a wide stomach, and bore glinting golden fangs that can puncture steel. He wore nothing but a simple white tank top, basketball shorts, and fluffy black jacket, similar to Sans’s clothes except for the coat. The towering giant leans down, his salty breath nesting on Sans’s cheeks.

 “heard someone was looking fer me. was it you?” the massive skeleton asks.

 “y-yeah, a-are you…red?” Sans stutters. The other skeleton just looks at him expectantly, “u-uhm, i heard you can help me o-out. i need quick money…”

Red roars with laughter, tears springing in his eyes and he slaps Sans’s back hard in amusement, “well if that’s what ya wanted kid, you could’ve just said so!” He leans in closer, inspecting Sans from every possible angle with a sly grin. The smaller skeleton blushes and shivers from the gaze, unsure what the other is doing, “you’d be a great guest! so how do ya want it? cowgirl? titjob? anal? ya look like an anal.”

“i-uh…what?” Sans shakes his head, backing away into the bar.

Red raises a bone brow, “ya do know what i do, right kid?”

The small skeleton blushes a deep blue and looks away, curling himself into his jacket, “uh, no, a friend just told me, you’d might be able to help me out.”

Red chuckles, and leans forward, placing his hand on Sans’s back and leading him back on the bar stool where his feet can barely touch the ground. The bara himself climbs on his own, and signals Grillby for two drinks, then slides one over to Sans.

“i’m a cam whore,” Red simply states, “people pay to watch me have masturbate or have sex. if i have a guest on the show, they get 50% of the cut,”

“o-oh i see…” Sans flinches, sighing at another lost attempt.

“look kid, i ain’t gonna make ya do anything ya dun wanna. but this is how i roll, so ya can take it or ya can leave it,” the large skeleton takes a swig of his bottle.

Sans pauses, remembering the negatives in his bank account and his stressed brother, then finally comes to a decision.

“i’ll do it,” he says with confidence.

“great!” Red swiftly clicks a collar around Sans’s throat and tugs on a leash,“let’s get started then.”

The large skeleton lugs him around the city, with passerbys staring and giggling at the collared monster, as if they knew exactly what he’s in for tonight. Maybe they did know. Sans blushes even more from the attention, puffing up his hood to cover his face, but somehow that only made him more visible, with a couple “awwhs” every now and then. Red leads him to a seedy apartment complex, fumbling with his keys and jiggling with the lock. After a couple tries, the door swings open, and the large skeleton quickly ushers him inside.

“make yerself comfortable,” he gestures to the couch, and turns into his small kitchen, “want anything to drink?”

Sans politely declines and figits in his seat until Red comes over with a beer bottle in hand, and a bottle of water for the small skeleton, despite his protests. Sans leans forward, shaking his leg and gulping loudly.

“alright, so how is this done? do i uhm…undress?” he asks.

“what do you wanna do first?” Red raises a bone brow.

“uhm…”

“wait,” the large monster senses Sans’s confusion and hesitation, “you’ve done this before right? have sex?”

His silence was all the confirmation he needs. Red burst out laughing while Sans twiddles with his thumbs. The other monster smirks cockily, and affectionately pats Sans’s head, then grabs a camera and his laptop from the closet.

“kiddo, yer gonna make us both rich tonight.” he expertly rigs up his set-up, the black camera lens staring straight into Sans’s soul.

His eyes glance at the door, and his bones twitch and ache to make a run for it, but Red snaps out of his thoughts. Tossing his red jacket and pulling off his t-shirt, he reveals his scarred and cracked ribs, yet hard and thick like a trunk. A spiral of black ink curl in and out of his bones, and Sans still can’t make out what it’s supposed to be, but with his smug, gold tooth glinting, and the handiwork of his upper body, he souls skips a beat and his fears die in his stomach.

“like what ya see?” Red winks. Sans’s mouth refuses to form a coherent sentence, “’ere’s what’s gonna happen. i don’t like scripts, so imma turn on the camera, and we’ll do what feels best, understand? i’ll take the lead.”

The smaller monster furrows his bone brows, but nods his head.

“if it ever gets too much, or you don’t like sumthing, say ‘pickles’. repeat that back to me,” he orders.

Sans obeys and repeats the word. Satisfied, Red taps his lap, gesturing the other monster to sit, and the small skeleton does. He leans into Red’s hard body, resting his head against the shoulder blade, his body trembling as he stares into the camera.

“relax…” Red sighs as his large hands squeezes Sans’s shoulder, then trail the length of his sides, “imma turn the camera on, and this will be live. but just keep your eyes on me. there’s no one else here with us right now.”

The smaller monster steadies his breath and quivers from the touch. Red clicks a remote and a red light on the camera turns on, but Sans does his best to ignore it. The bara removes the other’s jacket and lifts his shirt up, then gently runs his fingers over his ribs, pinching and rubbing every nook and cranny. Sans’s face heats up a dark blue, and he covers his mouth with his hands to stop the lewd moans, but Red just knocks them out of the way, and lifts up his chin, slipping his tongue inside without warning. Sans squeaks in surprise, but manifests his own tongue, red and blue mixing together, with tingling moans of pleasure passing between them. Not long after, a soft glow pulses in between Sans’s legs, the warmth yearning for someone’s touch. Red notices this, and slides his hand over, briefly surprised about the diamond shape, but rolls with it anyway.

“yer getting so wet, pet,” Red huffs, his fingers rubbing over the moisture, “a virgin, but still a class a whore.”

Sans whimpers and whines, grinding on the fingers the best he can. They slip underneath his shorts, and brush past his clit, sending a sudden shockwave over his body. The small skeleton gasps and shudders, as Red’s raw fingers massages his sensitive spot in circles, then dip right into his wet slit easily. Sans’s eyes blow wide, his mouth gasped opened slightly as he feels the appendages squirming inside stroking his g-spot. He utterly melts against Red’s body, his walls clenching as the wet pressure builds up and he cums hard, arching his back and stars bursting in his vision.

Red’s low chuckle vibrates through his body, “ya liked that, didn’t ya, pet?”

“yes,” Sans replies without hesitation, breathing heavily from his first orgasm.

“good. then you’re ready for the main course,”

The large skeleton discards the other’s pants, revealing his perfect, tight little blue pussy, dripping with sweet juices and pinches his clit. After some shuffling and repositioning, Red takes off his own pants, his mighty nine inch crimson cock, hard as a statue and posing proudly. Sans’s eyes widen, but before he could protest, Red lifts him up, spreading his legs, and positions himself over Sans’s opening.

“there’s no way that’ll fit!” the small skeleton yelps.

Red either doesn’t hear him or ignores him, either way, he impales Sans’s with his dick with a snap, of his hip. The small skeleton’s screams gets cut off instantly as he goes into shock with the length throbbing inside him. His words die in his throat, his jaw going slack. Red moves his hips, slowly at first, watching in fascination as his cock bulges through Sans’s ecto-pussy, the red appearing purple through the blue magic. After having his fun, Red jackhammers away inside the small skeleton, grunting with feverish need, groaning as the walls squeezes his member in wet heat.

“fuck, fuck fuck. virgin cunts are the best,” Red cries out, tilting San’s chin back up and sloppily plays with his tongue with his.

Sans’s eyes rolls to the back of his head, drool dripping down his mouth, but he doesn’t care. His mind flashes in white blanks with every movement, cock, the only thing stable in his mind. Electricity fires in sparks on his clit and in his core, pushing him further and further into overwhelming estacy. Finally, unable to control himself, Sans spasms against the raging cock, finding his voice and screaming into Red’s mouth as a torrent of his cum squirts and floods from his tight cunt, milking Red so tightly, that not long after, he bucks his hips and sprays his own cum inside. Utterly weak and defeated, Sans falls, while the larger skeleton continues to spurt semen for another minute, before finally pulling his dick out with a pop. The smaller monster tries to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling quickly, mind too dazed and blissed out to be aware of anything. Red wraps his arms around him, in a lover’s passion, then moves down, spreading Sans’s cunt open wide. An ocean of his loveseed comes spilling out and Sans giggles weakly.

“fuck, spread open that cute lil pussy, pet,” Red stretches open the once tight and pristine little vagina, now torn open til anyone can see his insides, cum still leaking out.

The large skeleton scoops up the reminder, and shoves it in Sans’s mouth, who slurps it up with enthusiasm and glee. Red makes sure that the camera gets a good view of his partner’s gaping cunt, molded so only his cock would be able to satisfy him now. He smugly chuckles at the thought, and glances at the poor, wrecked monster on him, passed out from the overstimulation. He sighs and scoops him up princess-style and turns off the camera, then leads him to the bathroom, where he places the skeleton into a tub of warm water, and cleans up his mess. Still unconscious by the time he’s clean, Red throws an oversized t-shirt on him, then wraps him up in a blanket on the couch, leaving behind some water and some food for the little guy. If he had to be honest, it’s been a while since he’s had a partner as cute as him.

Now that Sans is taken care of, Red watches the comments flowing in, all expressing excitement and horniness for the newly uploaded content. Many of them demanded that Sans come back as a guest next week, many of his wealthier patrons donating much more money to his channel in hopes of seeing Sans again. Red can’t make any promises, but from the pure look of adoration on Sans’s face as he came, like Red was God, he was sure that he can convince the little guy to do this again.

Whether he does or not, “Big Bara Fucking Twink’s Virgin Pussy” becomes the number one selling porn video of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me for earlier updates ](http://www.casualbones.tumbr.com)


End file.
